The present disclosure generally relates to playback of recordings, and more specifically to playback of telephonic recordings.
Multiple recordings of telephonic calls may vary in quality such as due to electrical interferences or cross-talks. In telephonic calls carried out on networks, such as VoIP, quality of recordings may vary due to factors such as distortion of data in the communications, packets loss or incorrect timing.
Thus, having recordings obtained from telephonic calls may thus vary in quality, even calls concurrently obtained from a plurality of recorders.